Behind Closed Doors: Recaps (Episodes 11-20)
A brief summary of each episode and details, for example first or last appearances of characters, notable changes. 1x11 'I hear Jen Riley has some sharp claws on her' | May 27th 2017 Jess Taylor struggles with withdrawal symptoms but finds support from Lauren Harding. In her group session Jess begins to open up, but finds it too difficult to talk about her past. Andrew Richardson is suspicious of daughter Carla's whereabouts forcing wife Karen to lie for her, but catches her out when Carla's story doesn't match up. It is revealed to readers that Andrew has a tracking app on his phone to trace Karen and Carla's whereabouts. Karen is shocked to witness Carla in a passionate embrace with Alex Desai. Lucas Keating supports Liz as they go to the hospital for Liz's biopsy. Zain Khan picks up on a vibe between Millie Powell and Henry Richardson and warns her against her feelings for a married man. Henry realises that Jen is jealous of his friendship with Millie and reassures her that he just sees her as a lonely kid looking to make friends. Title Quote: ' "I hear Jen Riley has some sharp claws on her" ''Zain Khan '''1x12 'It's 11 O Clock somewhere' | June 3rd 2017 Karen Richardson (Michelle Collins) confronts daughter Carla (Tina O Brien) about her doubts over her romance with Dr Alex Desai (TJ Ramini). Jen Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) warns Millie Powell Hetti Bywater) to stay away from her husband Henry (Leon Ockenden). Millie is devastated by the heated encounter and breaks down. She admits the truth to her friend Zain Khan (Qasim Akhtar), she found when she turned eighteen that she had been given up for adoption and she was in London to track down her biological mother - Jen. Nadine Keating (Shahnequa Duprey) takes her anger out on her uncle Zack (Dean Fagan) as her suspicions over his interactions with her mother Liz (Anna Acton) grow. Liz and Lucas (Jimmy Akingbola) are devastated when Liz is diagnosed with breast cancer. Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick) takes her bullying campaign against Alice Buckley (Ruby O Donnell) further by purposely spilling a cup of coffee over her hand, this injury causes Alice to go to the hospital where nurse Natalie Manning (Cordelia Bugeja) worries about the injury. Title Quote: "It's 11 o clock somewhere" Millie Powell 1x13 'This is my life we're talking about not some sort of Crystal Maze game' | June 10th 2017 Zain Khan (Qasim Akhtar) tries to convince Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) to reveal the truth about Jen Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) being her biological mother but she refuses, he promises to help her get to know Jen but warns her against her friendship with Jen's husband Henry (Leon Ockenden). The Richardsons' host an awkward family dinner as Carla (Tina O Brien) introduces her boyfriend Alex Desai (TJ Ramini) to her family. Henry comes to Millie's rescue when she is mugged in the street. Liz Keating (Anna Acton) gets annoyed with husband Lucas' (Jimmy Akingbola) fussing, they arouse the suspicion of Liz's father Pete Turner (Nicky Henson). Pete confronts Lucas who admits the truth about Liz's breast cancer diagnosis. Jamie Collins (Max Bowden) clumsily injures Rob Collins (Alex Walkinshaw) at the Garage, he finds himself at the hospital being tended to by former lover Jen. The chemistry is reignited between them leading to a passionate kiss. Zain tries to comfort Jamie as he struggles with his guilt but they clash leading Zain to accuse Jamie of being a homophobe and Jamie punching Zain in the face. Title Quote: "This is my life we're talking about not some sort of Crystal Maze game" Millie Powell Stand Out Quotes: "Your neighbour thinks I've switched sides and trying to woo you here, you're totally ruining my reputation" Zain Khan "You can't just tell me the ice queen is your mother and then ignore me" Zain Khan "Always did like the uniform" Rob Collins "I see we're in store for another awkward rendition of 'Meet the Parents'" Henry Richardson 1x14 'Wouldn't surprise me if we've got a trail of brothers and sisters across London' | June 17th 2017 Jamie Collins (Max Bowden) reels from his behaviour and tries to confide in his grandfather Stanley (Ken Farrington), but Stanley's opinion of Zain Khan's (Qasim Akhtar) lifestyle stands between them. Jamie tries to make amends with Zain. which leads to a kiss between them. Alice Buckley (Ruby O Donnell) is taken by surprise to receive a message from Jake Doyle (Shane O Meara). She is later shocked when her brother Nathan (Ben Hardy) brings up her accident and questions whether it was done on purpose. Lucas Keating (Jimmy Akingbola) is frustrated by daughter Nadine's (Shahnequa Duprey) behaviour, he and his brother Zack (Dean Fagan) share a tender moment when Zack opens up about their father. Lucas and Nadine have a heated argument which leads Liz (Anna Acton) to finally tell her family the truth about her breast cancer. Henry Richardson (Leon Ockenden) tends to a bruised Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater), she opens up to Henry about finding out she was adopted. They share a brief moment and Millie realises that friend Zain is right, she does have feelings for the married Henry. Title Quote: "Wouldn't surprise me if we've got a trail of brothers and sisters across London" Lucas Keating '1x15 'If anyone's the mistress around here it's you' | June 24th 2017' Sharon Brown is impressed by the bond teacher Chloe Morris has built with troubled Riley Taylor, however he becomes jealous when Chloe's attends to the other children in the class and this leads to a violent meltdown. Eden Taylor opens up to her uncle Michael Collins her worries about Riley. Max Cassidy is angry to realise the extent of what Chloe goes through at school when he sees her bruises. The Keatings and the Turners struggled to deal with the news of Liz's breast cancer, Liz comforts her daughter Nadine who feels upset that Liz kept it a secret. Liz and Maggie have a heart to heart where Liz promises her mother that she will fight her cancer with all she's got. Title Quote: "If anyone's the mistress around here it's you" Jen Richardson '1x16 'You can't wear jeggings to prom' | July 8th 2017' Maggie (Denise Black) and Pete Turner (Nicky Henson) support Liz (Anna Acton) and Lucas Keating (Jimmy Akingbola) on the day of Liz's surgery. Liz tries to persuade her daughter Nadine (Shahnequa Duprey) to go to prom. Nadine is touched when her boyfriend Jamie Collins (Max Bowden) comes through with his support after a wake up call from his grandfather Stanley (Ken Farrington). Alice Buckley (Ruby O Donnell) is excited to go to prom with Jake Doyle (Shane O Meara) but her friend Eden Taylor (Jasmine Armfield) is skeptical. She is proved right when it turns out she has been talking to bully Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick) who planned to humiliate her at prom. Jake is disgusted by Nina's behaviour and dumps her. He comforts Alice and kisses her. Chloe Morris (Sophie Porley) and Max Cassidy (James Bye) celebrate her passing her NQT year but the tension rises when Chloe admits that she is going to be Riley Taylor's (Freddie Phillips) teacher for another year. Title Quote: "You can't wear jeggings to prom" Liz Keating '' '1x17 'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' | July 16th 2017' Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien) is taken aback when boyfriend Alex Desai (TJ Ramini) reveals he has been offered a job in Dublin, it is revealed that the job has been engineered by Carla's father Andrew (David Easter) in attempt to split up the couple. Carla makes out to her friend Chloe Morris (Sophie Porley) that she is okay with the idea of Alex leaving. Carla is shocked when Alex tells her that he wants her to come with him. Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) takes her niece and nephew Eden (Jasmine Armfield) and Riley Taylor (Freddie Phillips) to visit their mother Jess (Lucy Gaskell) in rehab but it is an awkward encounter for them all. Later in her group counselling session, Jess finally opens up about her past. She talks about how her ex boyfriend Adam got her hooked on drugs and forced her into a sex trafficking ring. She reveals by the age of eighteen Adam threw her out and left her homeless and addicted to drugs. Lauren Harding (Simone Lahbib) comforts Jess after her difficult day which leads to a kiss. Rob Collins (Alex Walkinshaw) is babysitting the kids when Riley lashes out and bites his cousin Emma (Amelia Flanagan). '''Title Quote: ' "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" Andrew Richardson '1x18 'That's a big word for you The Collins family struggle in wake of the incident between Emma (Amelia Flanagan) and cousin Riley Taylor (Freddie Phillips), Claire (Natalie J Robb) faces the disapproval of father-in-law Stanley (Ken Farrington) and clashes with Michael (Mark Bonnar) about what they should do next, Michael is adamant that they need professional help. When Claire broaches the subject with Riley, he physically attacks her and Stanley has to pull him off her. Claire breaks down in Michael's arms admitting that they need help. Jess Taylor (Lucy Gaskell) and Lauren Harding (Simone Lahbib) talk about the kiss they shared and agree to remain friends. Nathan Buckley (Ben Hardy) is stood up when he attempts an online date, he finds himself meeting bully Nina Winters (Naomi Battrick). Andrew Richardson (David Easter) is shocked when daughter Carla (Tina O Brien) reveals her plans to join Alex Desai (TJ Ramini) in Dublin, Andrew soon manipulates the job offer and Alex finds himself staying in London. It is revealed that Andrew's wife Karen (Michelle Collins) has a secret stash of money. '''Title Quote:' "That's a big word for you" Michael Collins '1x19 'I guess sneaking around can be fun' | July 29th 2017' Rob Collins (Alex Walkinshaw) notices the tension between mechanic Zain Khan (Qasim Akhtar) and his nephew Jamie Collins (Max Bowden). He confronts Jamie about it and questions whether something has happened between them. Jamie angrily takes his frustration out on Rob but eventually confides in his uncle his confusion over his sexuality. Zain opens up to his friend Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) about his own experiences of coming out to his Muslim family. Sharon Brown (Gillian Taylforth) approaches teacher Chloe Morris (Sophie Porley) and talks about how she believes Riley Taylor (Freddie Phillips) has an attachment disorder. A desperate Claire Collins (Natalie J Robb) reaches out to the school for support in wake of Riley's attack on her. Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien) and Alex Desai (TJ Ramini) embrace being a couple by joining Chloe and her partner Max Cassidy (James Bye) for drinks, but Carla is left stunned when they return home to find Alex's wife Rachel (MyAnna Buring) on the doorstep. Title Quote: "I guess sneaking around can be fun" Alex Desai Stand Out Quotes: "He's so far in the closet he may as well be in Narnia" Zain Khan "And you must be the bitch sleeping with my husband" Rachel Desai '1x20 'I guess bonding with your husband's mistress wasn't high up on your list of priorities' | August 18th 2017' Alex Desai (TJ Ramini) is shocked by the appearance of his wife and refuses to give her a chance to talk. Rachel Desai (MyAnna Buring) talks to Carla Richardson (Tina O Brien) and reveals that she was the one in the wrong - she cheated on Alex. Alex confides in Carla about finding his wife in bed with his brother. Zack Keating (Dean Fagan) finds himself confiding in Millie Powell (Hetti Bywater) about his family. She later witnesses a tense exchange between Jen Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) and Rob Collins (Alex Walkinshaw) which ends in them kissing. She talks about it with Zack, unsure what to do with the information. After trying to break up with Rob, Jen takes a pregnancy test which is positive. Title Quote: "I guess bonding with your husband's mistress wasn't high up on your list of priorities" Carla Richardson Stand Out Quotes: "She looks young; she has that look, the typical idealistic ooh he's a surgeon look. It's sweet" Rachel Desai "It's not like he added a few inches onto his height, he has a wife" Carla Richardson "So I was your rebound girl, the girl you started sleeping with to get over your wife cheating on you" Carla Richardson "I was drowning and then I met you and it was like breathing in fresh air" Alex Desai